watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maurice Vega
Maurice Vega is a street thug and hitman in Watch Dogs. He was hired by Dermot "Lucky" Quinn to scare off Aiden Pearce after the incident at the Merlaut job. He is detained by Aiden and Jordi Chin during a baseball game and Aiden later has the choice to either kill him or spare him. Description Maurice is the trigger man who killed Aiden’s niece in an attack meant for Aiden. Maurice is a street thug who does odd jobs for local gangs. He’s not affiliated with an organized gang and through some bad choices, he found himself on the wrong end of a debt. Background Prior to the events of the game his profile said that he grow up in foster-care and he could be of Latin American descent because of his last name. Maurice was a hitman working with The Chicago South Club. He was married to a woman named Abigail and was anxious to leave the Club and start a new life with his wife. Unfortunately, the Club would not allow this and began to blackmail him, saying they were following him (to the point of listing what he bought at a local grocer) and threatening to kill his wife. Maurice finally cracked when he was brought along on a beating to be shown an example of people who upset the club and, while continuously beating the man, the other gangsters inquired about his wife. Maurice went back to work for the Club. His first job went well with no altercations, much to his surprise. However, he failed his next job, leading to him being forced to carry out a hit on Aiden, ultimately setting the events of the story in motion. As he drove along and caught up with Aiden's van, he spotted an innocent young Lena Pearce in the vehicle. Unable to bring himself to shooting Aiden in the temple, he instead shot out the tires. Aiden survived the crash but Lena did not. When the Club learned of Maurice's failure, his wife was kidnapped and put up for auction in the human trafficking ring. Afterwards, Maurice was left alone by the Club and allowed to live out his life, despite Maurice no longer seeing a point in doing so, an outcome which was most likely the Club's intention. Events of Watch Dogs Maurice is first seen in the opening cutscene to the introductory mission of the game. He is being violently interrogated by Aiden asking for a name regarding the hit, and who inadvertently killed Lena. Despite Aiden's brutal torture, Maurice doesn't crack, citing his fear of the Club as a reason for his silence. After a botched assault on Aiden, he is knocked unconscious and left for Jordi to take care of. He is taken by Jordi to a secure holding facility and moved a couple of times throughout the campaign. Eventually, in a post credits scene, Aiden is given the choice of whether or not to kill Maurice. If Aiden decides to leave him and walk away, Aiden states "He is living his own personal hell. I've seen enough death. He's gonna get his second chance. We both are." If Aiden decides to kill him, right after Aiden pulls the trigger on Maurice, the screen immediately goes pitch black for a few seconds, going through a "system logoff" sequence, before resuming to the credits. Mission Appearances * Bottom of the Eighth * They Can't Hide (flashback) * Dressed in Peels (mentioned) * For the Portfolio (phone call) * Sometimes You Still Lose (can be killed) TriviaCategory:CharactersCategory:Characters in Watch DogsCategory:AntagonistsCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Chicago South Club * He can only be shot in the head. When you aim at him, it automatically locks at his head. * He is one of the rare characters whose age remains unknown. This is because the only time when you can profile him (in Bottom of the Eighth), his age does not shows up. * Maurice and Defalt's imposter are the only optinal murders (by Aiden) who doesn't reduce Aiden's reputation.